Hari Yang Aneh
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Spongebob menyadari bahwa sifat-sifat teman-temannya bertingkah aneh, berkebalikan 180 derajat dari sifat asli mereka. Apa yang terjadi? RnR please


**A/N: **Uwaaa, hai semua! *nyengir* ini fic pertama saya di fandom Spongebob Squarepants, mohon maaf apabila agak cacat, atau sangat cacat—karena saya masih butuh bimbingan. Mohon bimbingannya, ya. Dan tolong berikan kritik dan saran di tab review, saya akan sangat bahagia sekali^^ Happy Reading!

**Warning: **Garing, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

**Hari Yang Aneh © Beatrixmalf**

**Spongebob Squarepants © Stephen Hillenburg**

**.**

**. **

"Dooooott!" sebuah Alarm Kerang berwarna ungu yang imut-imut berbunyi nyaring, membuat Gery yang sedang asyik mendengkur itu terlonjak kaget. Cangkangnya hampir retak, dan siput itu menggerutu marah.

"Selamat pagi, Gery! Pagi yang indah ya?" Spongebob berkata ceria, kendati bekas-bekas liur masih membayangi spons di sekitarmulutnya. Sebenarnya Gery ingin protes, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali, 'Miau.'

Spongebob segera melempar selimutnya riang, berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil pasta gigi. Segera makhluk spons itu menggosok kedua giginya yang putih mengkilap ala waslap dengan cepat.

"Kupikir hari ini Tuan Krab akan memulangkan aku dan Squidward lebih cepat," Spongebob menggelung badannya, sehingga air-air merembes keluar dari tubuhnya. "Eh—tapi tak mungkin! Tuan Krab kan sangat pekerja keras, ahahaha-ahahaha-ahahaha."

Gery yang sudah bete keluar dari kamar Spongebob dan menyalakan televisi. Sementara itu, Spongebob mengikat sepatunya, dan ia siap untuk bekerja.

"Semangat, Gery! Ini hari Minggu!"

\[o_o]/

Spongebob keluar dari rumah nanasnya sambil meluncur. Sebenarnya sia-sia saja ia mandi, karena Spongebob pun akan mengotori dirinya sendiri.

"Hai, Squidward! Hai Patrick! Semangat, ini Hari Minggu!" Spongebob berteriak di depan rumah Patrick dan Squidward, dan beberapa menit kemudian, Squidward keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian samba dan wajah berseri-seri.

Tunggu, samba? Berseri-seri?

Ini Squidward atau Patrick? Seingat kalian, bukankah Squidward adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak macam-macam?

"Hai, Sponsy My Friendsy—Spongebob Squarepants!" Squidward mengedip, matanya berbincar-binar dan ia memeluk Spongebob

Spongebob ternganga. "Kau Squidward?"

"Ya, Sponsy My Friendsy!"

"K—kau sungguh Squidward?"

"Beloved Sponsy, walaupun kau temanku—ada kalanya kau sering menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja ini aku, Squidward yang ramah dan penyayang," jelas Squidward. Spongebob menatapnya horror. Ia dengan tangkas melepaskan pelukan Squidward dan berlari ke Rumah Batu Patrick.

"Patrick! Squidward diculik alien!" Spongebob berlari heboh ke Rumah Batu dan—

Terjerembab ke dalam lubang.

Patrick telah membuka Rumah Batunya.

Dengan memijat-mijat hidungnya yang bergeser posisi, Spongebob berjalan tertatih. "Patrick—bilang-bilang dulu, dong, kalau mau.."

Dan sukses Spongebob kembali ternganga. Di depannya memang berdiri Patrick, tapi Patrick yang ini memakai kacamata supertebal dan memakai Jaket ala mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Cambridge. (Lah, jauh banget-_-)

"Hai, Spongebob," sapa Patrick. "Aku sedang memperkirakan sejauh mana tenaga dan waktu yang akan kaugunakan untuk berlari ke rumahku, dan setelah menemukan jawabannya—aku segera membuka Rumah Batuku, dan tepat! Kau terjatuh kelubang," Patrick berkata dengan berwibawa. "Berarti teoriku benar!"

Tunggu, tunggu. Patrick dengan segala teorinya? Bukankah Patrick bodoh?

Spongebob tahu ia juga telmi dan bodoh, tetapi bahkan Patrick 20 kali lebih bodoh dan lemot darinya, juga mungkin bintang laut terbodoh di Bikini Bottom—dan tak mungkin Patrick mengoceh tentang teori yang bahkan Spongebob tidak pernah mendengar.

Walaupun Spongebob memang tidak pernah mempelajari teori apa-apa.

"P—Patrick?"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar ini kau?"

"Tentu saja!" Patrick berseru heran. Spongebob mulai gemetar. Squidward ikut gemetar, tapi kalau dia gemetar karena menari samba. Readers gemetar, Author gemetar, dan entah kenapa cerita ini jadi tentang gemetar.

Yah—kembali ke masalah awal. Kalau kita membicarakan gemetar, situasinya bisa disangku pautkan ke Hantu Goyang Karawang.

"Tapi—tapi.. PATRICK TIDAK SEPINTAR INI!" Spongebob berseru histeris, layaknya Syahrini yang kehilangan Jambul Khatulistiwa.

Patrick ikut naik pitam. "JADI SELAMA INI KAU MENGANGGAP INTELEJENSIKU INI PAYAH?"

Spongebob merasakan gemuruh di dadanya. "KOK KAU TAU?"

"KARENA KAU TELAH MENCABIK-CABIK—tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak berniat menggombal, Sponge jelek!"

"Jadi aku harus bilang 'waw' kepadamu, Ilmuwan jadi-jadian?"

Squidward menatap mereka dengan bingung, tetapi tetap menari samba. Dia memang sangat menghargai budaya Hawaii itu.

"Hei, teman-teman, Stop!" Squidward menengahi, memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjadi superhero.

Tapi apa daya, pucuk dicinta ulam masih di Antartika—ia malah mendapat dampratan dari kedua temannya.

"DIAM!"

"Jangan seenaknya saja mematahkan teori kekekalan kewarasanku, Squidward!"

Tak kuasa menanggung ini semua, Spongebob berlari ke Krusty Krab dengan gerakan slow motion. Bulir-bulir air mata melayang di sekelilingnya, sementara Patrick dan Squidward berteriak, "TUNGGUUU!"

Ironis.

Spongebob tidak menghiraukan itu, ia hanya berlari saja.

Slow.

Slow.

Spongebob berteriak frustasi. "Tolong matikan mode Slow Motionnya, AKU TAK SAMPAI-SAMPAI KALAU BEGINI!"

Dan setelah tombol Slow Motion dimatikan, Spongebob melesat bagai Komet Halley, dengan mode Fast Motion, tentu saja.

\[o_o]/

Spongebob sampai dengan terengah-engah di depan Krusty Krab. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan Spongebob akan memasuki tempat bekerja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Tetapi keramaian orang menghambatnya. Spongebob berhenti sambil menggulung tubuhnya, agar keringatnya yang bejibun merembes keluar.

"Maaf, Sir. Ada apa ini?" Spongebob bertanya kepada salah satu ikan yang ikut mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Ah, hai Spongebob! Ini—Tuan Krab sedang membagi-bagikan Krabby Patty dan menyumbang uangnya untuk kaum miskin," jelasnya.

Spongebob merasa dirinya salah mendengar.

"Maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?"

Ikan itu menatapnya aneh. "Kau tuli ya, Spongebob? Tuan Krab sedang mendermakan sebagian hartanya!"

Spongebob kembali sukses menganga. Ia pun segera menutup mulutnya. Tidak-tidak—bukan karena ia sadar harus bertingkah sigap, tetapi beberapa ubur-ubur melayang di dekat mulutnya. Ia takut disengat.

Tanpa memedulikan kerumunan yang menghambatnya, Spongebob menerobos kerumunan tak peduli, berusaha mencari Tuan Krab.

Dan ia menganga lagi. Tuan Krab yang melihatnya juga menganga. Authornya menganga. Sol sepatu all star miliknya ternganga karena hujan yang—

"STOP!" Spongebob menoleh dengan frustasi. "CERITA INI MAU DILANJUTKAN ATAU TIDAK?"

Oke, oke, kembali ke cerita. Karena benar saja, Tuan Krab sedang menaruh beberapa dolar kesayangannya di tangan Masyarakat Bikini Bottom.

"Tuan Krab!" seru Spongebob marah. Tuan Krab menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Spongebob—tolong bantu aku membagikan—"

Spongebob memotongnya. "Tuan Krab! Kau kan cinta uangmu!"

"Ya, ya—tetapi rumahku sudah cukup penuh," jawab Tuan Krab riang.

"Kau bisa mengisi kolam renang uangmu dengannya!"

"Sejak kapan aku memiliki kolam uang?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu!"

Tuan Krab kelihatan merenung. "Jadi itu kolam uangku? Aku tidak tahu fungsinya apa, jadi aku merobohkannya tadi pagi. Hei! Mau kemana, Sp—"

Tapi Spongebob sudah berlari lagi, kali ini tidak ada motion apapun—dan Spongebob merasa lega diam-diam. Lagian, authornya jahil sekali.

Ia melesat ke Rumah Sandy, dan berharap agar tupai perempuan itu juga belum bersikap aneh seperti Author fic ini.

\[o_o]/

Eh, maksud saya teman-temannya.

\[o_o]/

"Sandy?" Spongebob menggedor pintu besi yang menjadi jalan masuk ke rumah tupai itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu itu sukses terbuka.

Spongebob mengambil guci air yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sakunya. Darimana munculnya guci air itu? Wah, saya juga tak tahu. Mungkin Spongebob telah berguru pada Limbad, atau David Copperfield.

Hening. Tak ada Sandy, dan tak ada Kate Middleton. Padahal ia baru saja menikah dengan Prince William, dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.

"Saaand? Sandy?" Spongebob berseru cemas.

Lalu alunan lagu klasik berdendang dari kamar yang ada di Pohon Sandy. Spongebob mendongak, dan kembali menganga.

Sandy sedang melangkah anggun dari pohonnya, mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu elegan dengan roncean bunga warna senada yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Baju khas astronot itu telah hilang entah kemana.

"Hai, Spongebob! Apa gaunku bagus?" Sandy berputar riang, dan melakukan gerakan pirroutte sempurna.

"B—bagus. Sandy, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Spongebob mencoba bersikap waras, berlainan dengan author yang udah gak waras. Ia bertekad mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan teman-temannya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Dan terima kasih! Aku harus tampil feminim dan cantik, tentu saja," kata Sandy berbinar-binar. Spongebob menggelengkan kepalanya. Sandy itu tomboi! Kok jadi seperti ini? Apa ia memakan Sarimi isi dua—

"Author, stop. Kau kembali melenceng jalur," Spongebob memperingatkan Author. Author segera melanjutkan cerita.

Spongebob berpikir cepat. Kalau ini komik, pasti sudah terlihat suara otak Spongebob yang berdesing.

"E-eh, iya kau cantik kok. Eh Sandy, aku sebenarnya tak punya waktu banyak, itu—terakhir kau pakai baju astronot itu kapan?"

Sandy kelihatan merenung dan sebal. "Itu baju terburuk yang pernah kumiliki! Aku sampai tak habis pikir mengapa tadi pagi memakai baju itu.. sepertinya aku memakai baju itu terakhir dua jam yang lalu. Mengapa, Spongebob?"

Spongebob cepat-cepat bertanya. "Ah! Dan dimana kau berada dua jam yang lalu?"

Sandy tampak penasaran. "Aduuh, Spongebob! Aku yang sudah cantik seperti ini malah ditanya tentang dimana aku dua jam yang lalu? Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Tapi, ya sudahlah, karena aku lemah lembut, baik hati dan tak sombong—terakhir aku pergi ke Chum Bucket, dan oh, ya—tadi aku juga sempat pusing dan jatuh."

Spongebob langsung berbinar. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Daaagh Sandy! Terima kasih ya!" Spongebob langsung kabur dan menghiraukan Sandy yang melongo.

\[o_o]/

Spongebob melangkah perlahan ke Chum Bucket. Ia sudah memakai masker pinocchio, masker khusus yang menyediakan kantung untuk hidung panjang. Ia mengendap-endap, dan Gery setengah malas mengikutinya.

Bukan mengikuti, tapi lebih tepatnya diseret Spongebob. Spongebob memang mebutuhkan Gery dalam misi ini, karena Gery belum bersikap aneh seharian.

"Ah, jadi kau ada ide dimana 'gas beracun' itu berasal, Gery?" Spongebob bertanya.

Gery merasa gondok. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, Spongebob bodoh sekali.

"Miau, Miau, Meaauu," saran Gery. Spongebob mengerutkan keningnya (Tentu saja Spongebob mengetahui bahasa Siput)

"Ah! Kau pintar, Gery! Kalau begitu, kita tanyakan langsung kepada Plankton!" balas Spongebob bersemangat. Sebuah ide sudah tersusun di benaknya.

\[o_o]/

"Tidak berhasil, ini tidak berhasil," sebuah—atau seorang makhluk kecil nan seupil berwarna hijau tahi kuda tampak sibuk menekan-nekan tombol monitor. Ialah plankton, si kecil imut-imut namun licik luar biasa.

"Percobaanku untuk mendapatkan Krabby Patty gagal lagi! Argh!" gerutunya frustasi. Spongebob diam-diam bersembunyi di balik salah satu mesin.

Akhirnya Spongebob memutuskan untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam masalah.

"Hai, Plankton," sapa Spongebob. Plankton langsung berbalik, dan menyeringai melihat Spongebob.

"HA! Apa maumu, Spongebob Squarepants?"

Spongebob pura-pura sedih. "S—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Penduduk Bikini Bottom? Sifat mereka semua—berubah," katanya.

Plankton mendekat ke arahnya dengan mengerikan. "Apa kau tidak bisa menebak, Squarepants? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Spongebob pura-pura menarik ingus. "T—tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Plankton tertawa keras. "Mereka baru saja terkena 'Metana Pendulum'-ku! Aku menaruhnya di samping kiri Chum Bucket agar orang-orang yang lewat disana akan segera terhipnotis dalam dua menit! Dan rupanya hanya kau penduduk Bikini Bottom yang selamat—kau pintar, memakai masker."

"Masker? Aku sedang flu," Spongebob berbohong dan pura-pura bersin. Tapi Plankton tampak percaya.

"Ah, ya, kalau begitu hanya faktor keberuntungan," kata Plankton cuek, dan ia kembali ke monitor superjumbonya.

"Jadi Metana Pendulum itu apa? Mengapa kau memasangnya di Bikini Bottom?" pancing Spongebob.

Plankton kelihatan merenung. Plankton mungkin memang licik dan jahat, tapi khas avertebrata yang lain—ia bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Spongebob.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Medusa di Laut Segitiga Bermuda.. katanya Metana Pendulum ini dapat menghipnotis dan memutarbalikan sifat seseorang yang menghirup gas. Aku menaruhnya disini untuk menghipnotis, tak lain dan tak bukan—untuk memutarbalikan Sifat Krab."

Lihat kan, bukannya fakta itu disembunyikan, Plankton malah membeberkannya seakan hanya ingin memberitahu ramalan cuaca.

"Dan untuk apa kau menghipnotis Tuan Krab?" Spongebob bertanya ngeri.

"Kau ini bodoh, Squarepants," desah Plankton, tidak menyadari ia juga bodoh. "Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan resep Krabby Patty! DAN AKU TAK BERHASIL! Metana itu hanya merubah sifat Krab menjadi dermawan!" seru Plankton frustasi.

"T—tak berhasil? Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya menjadi semula? Kan sama saja?" Spongebob bertanya penuh harapan.

Plankton kembali menoleh dan tersenyum licik. "Ah—ini ada untungnya sedikit," katanya riang. "Aku tidak perlu mengembalikan teman-teman tercintamu! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Spongebob menggelesor lemah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu kalau begitu!" teriak Spongebob kehabisan akal. Plankton menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Aku akan menyerahkanmu resep Krabby Patty! Tapi kembalikan mereka semua!"

\[o_o]/

Spongebob berjalan cepat sambil sesekali bersin di depan Plankton, sebelah tangannya memegang resep. Mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan.

Spongebob akan menukar Krabby Patty dengan Penyembuh 'Metana Pendulum' itu. Dan sekarang, ia tengah memandu Plankton ke sebuah tempat.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" teriak Plankton. "Mengapa kau tidak segera memberikan itu kepadaku?"

"Sabar, Plankton," balas Spongebob, lalu bersin. "Tuan Krab memiliki kode rahasia di resep Krabby Patty-nya—dan kode itu adalah; kau harus menjemurnya selama dua menit di depan Chum Bucket!" jelas Spongebob, lalu bersin.

Plankton hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengekori Spongebob yang masih berlari. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai.

Spongebob berhenti. Ia berbalik ke arah Plankton dengan bersiaga, ragu-ragu. Plankton menatapnya tak sabar.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai kan? Ayo cepat berikan," perintahnya. Spongebob hanya diam, lalu melangkah ke kiri dua langkah.

"Kau mau apa, Squarepants?" Plankton berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Cepat berikan!" Bukannya menyahut, Spongebob kembali melangkah ke kiri.

Terus ke kiri, kiri, kiri.

Lalu ia mundur.

"Kupikir aku tak jadi memberikan ini," Spongebob menghela napas, lalu berlari ke sisi kiri Chum Bucket. Plankton mengejarnya.

"APA MAUMU? CEPAT BERIKAN!" Plankton berteriak marah, lalu mulai mengejar Spongebob. Mereka saling mengejar berputar-putar di Chum Bucket, sampai akhirnya—

Terdengar suara 'Miau' nyaring, dan Spongebob berhenti sambil ngos-ngosan. Plankton menyeringai.

"Sudah menyerah, Spongebob?" tanya Plankton manis.

Spongebob gantian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya belum, Plankton, tapi aku hanya berhenti di wilayah yang strategis saja."

Plankton menatapnya sedetik. Lalu ia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap sekitar.

Ini di—

Sisi kiri Chum Bucket!

"Terima kasih Gary, atas kodenya!" seru Spongebob nyaring, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Plankton ambruk ke tanah dengan debuman kecil.

\[o_o]/

Hari Senin. "Dooooott!" sebuah Alarm Kerang berwarna ungu yang imut-imut berbunyi nyaring, membuat Gery yang sedang asyik mendengkur itu terlonjak kaget. Cangkangnya hampir retak, dan siput itu menggerutu marah.

"Selamat pagi, Gery! Pagi yang indah ya?" Spongebob berkata ceria, kembali seperti dulu.

Kemarin, ia telah berhasil menghipnotis Plankton untuk mengembalikan semuanya menjadi semula, dan ternyata usahanya berhasil! Tuan Krab langsung marah begitu mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Plankton—tapi ia dapat tertawa sedikit ketika Spongebob menceritakan bahwa sikap Plankton berubah 180 derajat, karena makhluk itu menjadi sangat baik hati dan ramah saat ini.

Spongebob mengeratkan dasinya dan keluar dari Rumah Nanas kesayangannya.

"Selamat Pagi, Patrick! Selamat Pagi, Squidward! Senin yang indah ya!" seru Spongebob nyaring.

Squidward tanpa berkata apa-apa membuka pintunya dan berjalan mendahului Spongebob dengan muka datar. Sementara Patrick—

"Hai, Spongebob! Minggu yang cerah ya?" Patrick berkomentar.

Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula, akhirnya.

\[o_o]/

"Author, kok kamu tidak random lagi di akhir cerita? Apa kamu telah terkena Metana Pendulum?" Spongebob menyadari fakta itu dengan ngeri.

*Fin*

**Yosh. Gomenne~~~~ kenapa ceritanya hancur begini? *Masukinpalakekloset* Apalagi saya kebanyakan random di tengah-tengah cerita.. benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan.**

**Semoga ada yang mereviewlah! *ngeluarinpala* Terimakasih sudah membaca dan berkunjung! Mau mereview? :D Arigatou!**


End file.
